wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Making Pies/Gallery
Gallery File:MakingPies-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles File:MakingPiesBigRedCar1.png|The Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarMakingPiestitlecard.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:MakingPies-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing the next segment File:LittleWigglesTheme1.png|Unused scene from Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:LittleWigglesTheme2.png|The Little Wiggles logo File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(LittleWiggles)17.png|''"Yeah yeah'' File:LittleWigglesTheme3.png|''and a wiggly yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme4.png File:LittleWigglesTheme5.png File:LittleWigglesTheme6.png File:LittleWigglesTheme7.png File:LittleWigglesTheme8.jpg|Little Murray File:LittleWigglesTheme9.jpg|The Little Wiggles File:LittleWigglesTheme10.jpg|Captain, Jeff, Greg, and Anthony WhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Let's go back to'' EagleRock(Episode).jpg|''when the Wiggles were young'' LittleAnthonyEatingTurkey.jpg|''Anthony was eating'' File:LittleWigglesTheme11.png|''and having fun'' File:BowWowWow(episode)30.png|''Jeff was sleeping'' LittleMurrayinWhenWeWereYoung.jpg|''Murray's playing guitar'' EagleRock(Episode)2.jpg|''Greg was dreaming'' File:BilltheBillycartAlternateAngle.png|''of the Big Red Car'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)11.png|''Yeah yeah'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)10.png|''and a'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)DeletedScene1.png|''Wiggly'' File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(LittleWiggles)DeletedScene2.png|''yeah!'' BowWowWow(episode)34.png|The Little Wiggly Friends BowWowWow(episode)35.png|The Little Wiggly Mascots BowWowWow(episode)36.png|Little Henry and Wags File:LittleWigglesTheme12.png|''Yeah!'' File:LittleWigglesTheme13.png File:LittleWigglesTheme14.png File:LittleWigglesTheme15.png File:LittleWigglesTheme16.png|"The Little Wiggles" Theme Song LittleAnthonyinMakingPies.jpg|Little Anthony TheLittleWigglesinMakingPies.jpg|The Little Wiggles MakingPies3.jpg LittleAnthonyandMurrayinMakingPies.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray MakingPies5.jpg MakingPies6.jpg MakingPies7.jpg MakingPies8.jpg MakingPies9.jpg MakingPies10.jpg MakingPies11.jpg MakingPies12.jpg File:Wow!.jpg|''"Wow!"'' MakingPies13.jpg MakingPies14.jpg MakingPies15.jpg MakingPies16.jpg MakingPies17.jpg MakingPies18.jpg MakingPies19.jpg MakingPies20.jpg|"That's incredible!" MakingPies21.jpg|"No, it's not incredible." MakingPies22.jpg|"It's the Wiggly Wow-inator." MakingPies23.jpg|"Hey Anthony, you gotta stop saying that word!" MakingPies24.jpg|"Say what word?" MakingPies25.jpg|"You gotta stop saying "Wow"!" MakingPies26.jpg MakingPies27.jpg|Little Anthony playing the drums TheLittleAwakeWigglesinMakingPies.jpg|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." MakingPies29.jpg|"Beauty mate!" File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)1.png File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)2.png|Little Jeff sleeping in purple armchair File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)3.png|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:MakingPiesBigRedCar2.png File:WakeUpJeff!LittleWigglestitlecard.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)5.png|Little Murray Playing Maton Guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)6.png File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(LittleWiggles)9.png|Little Murray in a Resample effect File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheElbowPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing the next segment File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow1.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow2.png|Dorothy introducing Ben and Lucy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow3.png|Dorothy giggling File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow4.jpg|Ben and Lucy File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow5.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Elbow File:Dorothy'sDanceClass_TheElbow6.jpg|Ben and Lucy dancing the elbow CentralPark,NewYorkTVPrologue.jpeg|Greg introducing "Central Park, New York" File:CentralParkNewYork1.png File:MakingPiesBigRedCar3.png File:CentralParkNewYorktitlecard.png|Central Park New York File:CentralParkNewYork3.png File:CentralParkNewYorktitlecard2.png|Anthony playing the drums File:CentralParkNewYork5.png|A squirrel File:CentralParkNewYork6.png|Melody File:CentralParkNewYork7.png File:CentralParkNewYork8.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:CentralParkNewYork9.png File:CentralParkNewYork10.png|A horse and a carriage File:CentralParkNewYork11.png|The Truman Family in Central Park File:CentralParkNewYork12.png File:CentralParkNewYork13.png|Greg and Seth Truman File:CentralParkNewYork14.png|Greg Truman File:CentralParkNewYork15.png|The Wiggly Friends File:CentralParkNewYork16.png File:CentralParkNewYork17.png File:CentralParkNewYork18.png File:CentralParkNewYork19.png|Jeff File:CentralParkNewYork20.png File:CentralParkNewYork21.png File:CentralParkNewYork22.png File:CentralParkNewYork23.png|Amelia roller skating File:CentralParkNewYork24.png File:CentralParkNewYork25.png|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua File:CentralParkNewYork26.png File:CentralParkNewYork27.png File:CentralParkNewYork28.png File:CentralParkNewYork29.png File:CentralParkNewYork30.png|Murray and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork31.png File:CentralParkNewYork32.png File:CentralParkNewYork33.png|Tamara, Larissa, Franko, Murray, and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork34.png|Tamara, Franko, Greg, Murray, Lucy, and Anthony File:CentralParkNewYork35.png|The Truman Family and Peter File:CentralParkNewYork36.png|Seth Truman File:CentralParkNewYork37.png File:CentralParkNewYork38.png|''"G'day, squirrels."'' File:WiggleGrooveTVPrologue1.png|"Everybody" File:WiggleGrooveTVPrologue2.png|"It's time to do" File:WiggleGrooveTVPrologue3.png|"The Wiggle" File:WiggleGrooveTVPrologue4.png|"Groove." File:WiggleGroove(2005)1.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)2.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)3.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)3.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)4.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)5.png|Greg File:WiggleGroove(2005)6.png|Greg and Anthony File:WiggleGroove(2005)7.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Greg File:WiggleGroove(2005)8.png|Jeff and Greg File:WiggleGroove(2005)9.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)10.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)11.png|Brett and Lucy File:WiggleGroove(2005)12.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)13.png|Lucy, Brett, Anthony, and Murray File:WiggleGroove(2005)14.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)15.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)16.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)17.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)18.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)19.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)20.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)21.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)22.png|Anthony and Murray File:WiggleGroove(2005)23.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)24.jpg|Red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:WiggleGroove(2005)25.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)26.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)27.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)28.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)29.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)30.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:WiggleGroove(2005)31.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)32.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)33.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)34.png|Jeff, Greg, and Lucy File:WiggleGroove(2005)35.png|Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:WiggleGroove(2005)36.png|Greg, Lucy, Murray, and Anthony File:WiggleGroove(2005)37.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)38.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)39.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)40.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)41.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)42.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)43.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)44.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)45.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)46.png File:WiggleGroove(2005)47.png|The Wiggles and Ben File:WiggleGroove(2005)48.png|Greg and Murray Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-TVPrologue2.jpg|Greg singing File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)1.png File:MakingPiesBigRedCar5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearMakingPiestitlecard.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)4.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)15.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)27.png|Jeff yawning File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)28.png|Jeff falling asleep File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)29.png|Jeff sleeping on the boat File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2005)30.png|Jeff sleeping while playing his accordion Hoop-Dee-Doo-TVPrologue.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo!" Hoop-Dee-Doo-TVPrologue2.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo!" Hoop-Dee-Doo-TVPrologue3.jpg|"I hear a polka and my troubles are through!" Hoop-Dee-Doo-TVPrologue4.jpg|"Let's all go to a Wiggly concert!" File:MakingPiesBigRedCar6.png File:HoopDeeDooTVSeries4titlecard.jpg|Hoop Dee Doo File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and a cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Wobbly Camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)2.png|The cartoon camel's hooves File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Cartoon camel's neck File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon camel's tail File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)7.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and a cartoon camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)8.png|The Cartoon Wiggles riding on a camel File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)9.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Cartoon Camel, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Anthony File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Cartoon Camel, Cartoon Captain, Cartoon Greg, and Cartoon Anthony File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Cartoon camel drinking water File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)17.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)18.png|Cartoon flies File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)21.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)22.png|Cartoon Camel and Cartoon Greg File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)25.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)26.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)27.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WobblyCamel(WigglyAnimation)28.png|Cartoon Murray and Cartoon Jeff File:PickingFlowersTVPrologue.png|Murray introducing "Picking Flowers" File:CarlaField.png|Carla File:MakingPiesBigRedCar8.png File:PickingFlowerstitlecard.jpg|Picking Flowers File:PickingFlowerstitlecard2.png File:PickingFlowers1.png|The Wiggles File:PickingFlowers2.png|Captain Feathersword as a flower File:PickingFlowers3.png|Larissa, Captain, Ryan, and Lucy File:TopoftheTots278.png|Carla picking flowers File:PickingFlowers4.png|Blue Maton Acoustic EM225C guitar File:PickingFlowers5.png File:PickingFlowers6.png|Dorothy picking roses File:PickingFlowers7.png File:TopoftheTots283.png File:PickingFlowers8.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:TopoftheTots285.png File:PickingFlowers9.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:TopoftheTots287.png File:PickingFlowers10.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TopoftheTots289.jpg|Marie and Carla File:TopoftheTots290.png|Marie and her grandkids File:PickingFlowers11.png File:TopoftheTots292.png File:TopoftheTots293.png File:TopoftheTots294.png File:TopoftheTots295.png File:TopoftheTots296.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:PickingFlowers12.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:PickingFlowers13.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:TopoftheTots299.jpg|Marie and Brooke File:PickingFlowers14.png|"He's a horticulturist" File:PickingFlowers15.png|"He's a regular botanist" File:PickingFlowers16.png|"He's a horticulturalist" File:PickingFlowers17.png File:TopoftheTots304.jpg|Marie Field File:TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.png|The Professional Wiggly Group File:MakingPiesendcredits1.png|The end credits File:MakingPiesendcredits2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MakingPiesendcredits3.png File:MakingPiesendcredits4.png File:MakingPiesendcredits5.png File:MakingPiesendcredits6.png File:MakingPiesendcredits7.png File:MakingPiesendcredits8.png File:MakingPiesendcredits9.png File:MakingPiesendcredits10.png File:MakingPiesendcredits11.png File:MakingPiesendcredits12.png File:TheWigglesSeries4endboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2005 Category:TV Galleries